


Make You Whole

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Peter and Tony feels, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: From a meme, trying to combine Angst, Drabble, Spoilers, and Fluff.I’m not sure it’s possible for me to do angst and fluff; but I tried.





	Make You Whole

Peter is suspended in the strangely orange almost nothingness forever, or maybe for the space between breaths. 

He spends most of it wishing he hadn’t let Mr. Stark down. 

Then he’s warmer than thinks he has ever been. 

It’s as though Aunt May has wrapped him up in the blanket his mom had made right before he lost her; the one he accidentally destroyed years ago. 

It was getting back something he thought he’d never have again. 

“Thanks Mr. Stark. I knew you’d save me,” Peter says as Tony hugs him.


End file.
